Iris
by romii.m.c
Summary: A menudo hacer lo correcto no es lo que creemos mejor para nosotros... si la elección está en tus manos ¿cuál tomarías? /OS


_Aquí les dejo un nuevo OS espero les guste, inspirado en iris de gogo dolls_

* * *

><p><em>Iris:<em>

_Cuenta una vieja leyenda que cuarenta días antes de nacer un niño se le asigna un par de ángeles protectores. Estos se ponen de acuerdo para elegir a quien será la pareja del futuro ser. De este modo dos nuevas almas se crean junto a un par de estrellas en el firmamento y entonces los ángeles de ambos protegidos exclaman firmemente:.. "Este niño será para este otro". A partir de ese día no existirá nada que impida su encuentro, ni adversidad que vulnere su amor infinito. La principal tarea de estos ángeles es cuidar de que algún demonio intente dañar a su elegido. De acuerdo con la leyenda, hay una buena razón para que los ángeles le elijan un niño a cada niña. Es la misma razón por la que Dios le da al hombre dos ojos, dos oídos, dos piernas y dos manos: para que se complementen y actúen juntos, como si fueran uno solo... Todos y cada uno de nosotros, tenemos un alma gemela, exactamente a nuestra medida y nosotros a la de esa persona. A muchos les cuesta más trabajo que a otros encontrarla, pero Dios sabe cuándo es el mejor tiempo para cada uno de nosotros... Así finalmente cuando estas almas se hayan encontrado, los ángeles ya tendrán su trabajo hecho y han de partir a cuidar al nuevo ser…_

_Cuando Edward fue asignado al próximo ser que estaba por nacer, jamás pensó que su vida cambiase tanto, puede ser el hecho de creer que jamás se involucraría con nadie… ya sé que suena raro proviniendo de un ángel, pero venga… esa era la verdad. Los ángeles al nacer eran emparejados, se los clasificaba y asignaba un compañero eterno. De primeras se que suena "que malos, los obligaban a estar juntos" pero vamos, era todo a través de una magia celestial, nada era porque si. No obstante eso no indica que nunca hallan errores –si es que así se puede clasificar la decisión que se tomó con Edward –porque la verdad es que nunca se genero la conexión entre él y Tanya… Tanya, una hermosa chica o más bien ángel que por gracia divina fue asignada con Edward, a pesar de que ellos nunca crearon una relación –él siempre decía que estaba destinado a la soledad –el sentimiento de amor fraternal estaba presente. Todo comenzó cuando ellos recién habían terminado su tarea con Angela y Ben, por fin luego de unos cuantos años, habían logrado el encuentro entre ellos, de modo que fueron enviados con la siguiente pareja… Isabella y Jacob._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_Como siempre Edward se encargó de la niña. Cuando el cuerpo del futuro ser estaba listo para nacer los ángeles debían bajar a tierra, las almas eran llevadas para ser implantadas a través de cualquier mínima corriente de aire, desde una puerta al abrirse, o un movimiento que genere una ola de corriente incluso un suspiro, cuando esa corriente aparecía, el alma era puesto en el nuevo cuerpo y es ahí cuando el bebé está listo para ser recibido. Digamos que el día en que la bebé vino al mundo, Edward estaba algo liado y con la cabeza en otra parte, porque sin querer, tardó un poco más de lo necesario en injertar el alma, ya que cuando ella fue sacada se limitó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados y respirar tan acompasadamente que todos comenzaron a asustarse, justo cuando los médicos se disponían a comenzar con reanimaciones, preparar incubadoras y todo lo que fuese necesario, aquel extraño soplo apareció y como si algo fuese activado, Isabella abrió los ojos, increíblemente sonrió como si tuviera vergüenza y luego se echó a llorar._

_Desde aquel día, la custodia comenzó, él permanecía acompañándola a cada momento, como un fiel guardián, como un súbdito que debe lealtad a su rey. Era una hermosa niña, caprichosa y muy influenciable, siempre metiéndose en problemas a causa de su hermana mayor. En un principio, el la acompañaba a diario al jardín de infantes, pues digamos que ella ara algo inquieta, siempre encaramándose en mesones, árboles o lo que fuese más alto que ella, es decir a todo. No es como si a él le molestara aquello, de hecho Edward tenía una paciencia increíble con los niños y más aún con bella, era como si ella le provocara una ternura imposible de describir, cada vez que ella juntaba sus manitas para aplaudir mientras sonreía, la sonrisa de Edward se extendía en su rostro sin poder ni querer contenerse. Era la conexión más fuerte que jamás había tenido con alguno de sus protegidos. Cuando creía no podría estar más ligado a aquella hermosa niña, sucedió algo que jamás había imaginado…_

_ -Mimi… -dijo la niña, tenía cerca de tres años y aún no hablaba con claridad._

_-¿Qué sucede cariño? –preguntó su madre Reene mientras la tomaba en brazos._

_-Teno un amigo –dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos como esperando la contestación de su mamá._

_-¿en serio? –Ella asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo con los ojos cerrados – ¿y se puede saber señorita dónde lo conoció? –La niña negó con la cabeza volviendo a cerrar los ojos – ¿por qué no?_

_-podque... esta desde siempde –su madre la miró con una sonrisa algo confundida_

_–ashhhhh… -se quejó la niña –mi amigo nadie pede vedlo, podque es un ángel._

_Cuando Edward oyó eso, sus ojos fueron de inmediato a la niña, ¿había oído bien? No podía ser… de seguro bella comenzaba a pasar por la etapa de los amigos imaginarios que rayos sabía él, pero no podía ser que ella lo viera. Se dirigió con paso rápido hasta donde se encontraban las dos mujeres. Y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia suficiente para acariciar el rostro del bebé si así quería._

_-¿a que te refieres que es un ángel? ¿qué es muy bueno? _

_-uff… -dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en su cabeza como si le estresara el hecho de que su madre no la entendiera, luego le sostuvo las mejillas como si de ese modo su mamá le pudiese entender mejor_

_–mi amigo es un ángel y nadie pede vedlo, pero yo si… se llama Edwad y siempde está conmigo pada cuidadme… me gusta decidle Eddie aquí –finalizó apuntando su cabeza, mientras sonreía formando unas adorables margaritas en sus mejillas arreboladas de un rosa, la boca del chico casi se abrió por la sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Entonces se removió incomodo en el asiento. Ese movimiento bastó para que la niña lo sintiera y volteara a verlo –ves… esta al lado de nosotdas dos._

_-¿en serio? –preguntó la madre con incredulidad. La niña volvió a asentir –¿y que hace? –entonces a Edward se le ocurrió una idea para ver si sus dudas eran acertadas, para comprobar si en verdad bella podía verlo, alzó su mano y acarició su cabello entonces dijo:_

_-¿Me puedes ver bella? –ella otra vez cerró los ojos y asintió a modo de contestación a Edward._

_-¿entonces que hace tu amigo? –insistió su madre._

_-me pdeguntó si podía vedlo._

_-ajá… claro, creo que has comido mucha azúcar cariño –dijo mientras con su dedo tocaba la punta de su nariz. La niña se revolvió inquieta hasta que su madre la soltó , entonces ella salió corriendo mientras gritaba:_

_-soy más dápida que tú eddie! -Tal vez él no podía tocarla, pero bastaba con saber que bella contaba con él, siempre estaría para ella…__  
><em>

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_Así fue como se dio cuenta, que ella jamás sería como cualquier otra, y es que cada vez que miraba a su pequeña correr, con su pelo liso sostenido en una palmerita arriba de su cabeza y las hermosas margaritas que se le formaban en el rostro al reírse eran su motivo de vivir, estaba seguro. No había nada más doloroso para él que verla cometer errores en los que no podía intervenir, hasta el más mínimo percance, Edward sentía el dolor de ella triplicado. Lo peor de todo fue que al comenzar a crecer bella lo dejó de lado y con ello la capacidad para verlo. Pero el siempre ahí, sin importar nada. Lo peor era las veces en que él deseaba intervenir en algo, pero nada podía hacer._

_… Ahí estaba ella con trece años sentada en una banca del parque ubicado a unas cuadras de su casa y… lamentablemente acompañada de un "amigo" habían salido juntos a caminar y sentarse un rato al sol, pero digamos que el motivo de reunión se había… modificado._

_-bella… Me gustas –dijo el chico mientras ella se ponía tan colorada como un tomate._

_-t-tu… tu también me gustas. Pero entonces Edward reaccionó muy tarde, no alcanzó a darse cuenta antes de lo que hacían, y cuando los niños comenzaron a juntar sus rostros él en vano comenzó a ordenarle:_

_-Isabella! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!... detente ahora! –lo que sentía era algo totalmente nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido antes, era como… una mezcla de dolor, de… rabia, como si quisiera… golpear al chico! El jamás había sentido eso, era un ángel! Como podía querer golpear a alguien? –te equivocas! Eres muy niña para esto aún! Detén esto! –gritaba como si ella pudiese oírlo, pero como ya había dicho… el contacto se había perdido…"__  
><em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Pero de errores se aprende ¿no? Así que ella no fue la excepción. Isabella se había transformado en una bella chica… cabello color caoba, liso, brillante hasta la cintura, una hermosa piel blanca, muy parecida a la porcelana , no muy alta, no pasaba el metro sesenta y cinco, la sonrisa pepsodent siempre presente y unos ojos oscuros tan expresivos como jamás había visto… bastaba mirarlos para saber todo lo que ella pensaba… aunque, para Edward no era gran problema, ya que él conocía todos sus pensamientos ¿Por qué hay veces que negamos lo que sentimos?…_

_-Sabes… aún no te entiendo_

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-me refiero… si tanto te gusta… porque no intercedes por ella, porque no hablas con "el jefe" –nótese la broma –y le dices la verdad._

_-Tanya… te oyes? ¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar en que le diría algo así?_

_-Edward no seas idiota… tienes la oportunidad frente a tus narices, la felicidad ¿lo entiendes? ¡L-A—F-E-L-I-C-I-D-A-D! ¿sabes lo escasa que anda estos días?... es dios! No es como si te fuese a enviar al infierno jajaja… no pero hablo en serio… deberías hablarlo –El ángel dio un hondo suspiro_

_-no lo sé aún… lo pensare._

_-eso espero…" A veces el temor a ser juzgados por los demás nos sobrepasa y él tenía miedo, miedo de lo que dirían los demás, miedo de lo que sentía…_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_…"¿Por qué rayos debía ser así? ¿Por qué siempre se metía en problemas?" era el pensamiento de Edward en ese momento. Allí estaba él viendo un modo de solucionar las cosas… ¿cómo la niña tierna y responsable había cambiando así de rápido? ¿En qué se había equivocado? Y es que a veces los adolescentes se escapan de las manos de los adultos sin que se den cuenta, puede ser que no los educaron bien de pequeños, porque lo importante es la base, puede que olvidaron lo que era correcto porque los padres no han estado ahí para recordárselos, puede que simplemente necesitasen atención… el punto es que él nunca había visto ninguno de esos problemas. Ok, si había visto cuando comenzó a cambiar, todo por sus nuevas juntas… ¿pero que iba a hacer? Él no podía intervenir, a menos que ella lo pidiera._

_Comenzó escuchando una música violenta, luego comenzó a vestirse de manera oscura, a salir seguido y para empeorarlo todo, estaba en la etapa de la adolescencia en la cual creen que son grandes y lo saben todo, cuando aún son dependientes e inmaduros… entonces se dio cuenta del verdadero porque de todo ello..."Incubis" encargados de expandir la raza demoníaca y el mal en el universo, quiso golpearse contra algo ¿Cómo diantres no se había dado cuenta? ¿Llevaba siglos custodiando humanos de demonios y se le pasaba uno con la persona más importante parta él?... Y ahora allí se encontraba rogándole a Dios –literalmente –que hiciera algo por ella. Necesitaba que ella regresara al camino del bien, que siguiera a Dios para que así algún día pudiese encontrarse con él ¿pero que podía hacer? Ella no quería ayuda, no escuchaba razones, lo único que seguía oyendo eran las blasfemias de sus "amigos" que eran movidos como títeres por los demonios._

_Entonces un día tuvo la oportunidad. Era el día de la madre, bella contaba con dieciséis años y sus padres la habían llevado a la iglesia junto con sus hermanas, ella no quería ir, pero… no le quedó de otra. Cuando la ceremonia en honor a las madres comenzaba, ella se escabulló por las puertas traseras de la capilla para darse una vuelta, solo… no quería estar ahí, se sentía… incómoda. Se alejo unos metros entonces suspiró y luego susurró para sí misma:_

_-Yo… estoy demente, necesito ayuda en serio… si es que de verdad existes Dios, envíame a alguien y por favor al mejor, porque tendrá un arduo trabajo conmigo –cuando Edward escuchó eso, sintió como el alivio se extendía por él de manera tan rápida que era casi dolorosa… por fin podría hacer algo._

_-¿entonces? –preguntó el ángel._

_-¿Por qué quereis cuidarla? –preguntó_

_-¿Por qué ese es mi deber? –contestó con terquedad, no sé cómo se lo ocurría siquiera pensar en ocultárselo a él._

_-Entonces enviaré a otro, en fin, solo necesitamos que quien sea la cuide_

_-no! –él alzó una ceja._

_-está bien… yo, la quiero. Que digo, la amo, es mí motivo de estar aquí._

_-puedes ir._

_-¿yo? Ir… ¿ir de verdad? –nadie había ido, materializándose a la tierra, solo se sabían historias de ángeles que por sus protegidos habían dado sus alas y en forma de humanos habían bajado para ayudarlos, pero jamás había conocido a alguno, o si quiera estado seguro de que era verdad –él asintió._

_-pero tendrás que volver._

_-no importa, solo… solo quiero que esté bien, cuando ya esté segura… volveré de inmediato._

_-Muy bien, entonces… os deseo suerte._

_Isabella llevaba caminando cerca de dos cuadras, solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar y sin saber a dónde iba, se desplazaba… como si alguien la guiara a algún lugar. Ni siquiera se había percatado, ella simplemente se movía sin pensar. Cruzó una gran calle en dirección a un peladero, comenzó a sentirse extraña…ella no quería ir allí, pero seguía avanzando, se sentía… manipulada, pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando vio un muchacho que corría muy rápido hacia ella, llamándole._

_El chico era… guapo. Bien era realmente hermoso. Muy alto, digamos que medía cerca de un metro ochenta, cabello bronce despñeinado, piel pálida pero reluciente, cuerpo atlético, ojos verdes y penetrantes pero a la vez… llenos de una dulzura y paz infinita, de una pureza extraordinaria a tal punto que sentías la necesidad de verlo… como si eso te calmara. Comenzó a detenerse cuando le faltaban cerca de tres metros para esta junto a ella, entonces le habló entre jadeos._

_-hola… emm… sabes donde hay una iglesia por aquí?_

_-mmm… cual iglesia?_

_-pues… no recuerdo el nombre de la iglesia, pero… voy tarde, es que hoy haría un día de actividades especiales por el día de la madre y yo vengo de…_

_-oh… de san miguel –supuso ella, la verdad es que su interrupción lo había salvado, porque Edward estaba improvisando como jamás había hecho y… sumándole que era ángel, digamos que no era bueno para engañar._

_-¿sabes dónde está?_

_-claro, pero… aún no comienza, yo… vengo de allí. Me dijeron que comenzaba como en treinta minutos –mintió ella, la verdad es que simplemente no quería volver a aquel lugar, seguía sintiendo que algo la atraía, que le ordenaba siguiera caminando hacia el peladero._

_-pues… -Edward no sabía que mentira decir, solo quería que ella se quedara con él –me podrías mostrar el camino?_

_-claro._

_-estás segura de que la ceremonia aún no empieza?_

_-pues, de hecho no, creo que cuando salí a caminar, ya había comenzado –dijo con una mueca a forma de disculpa._

_-oh… pues… ya no importa… pero podría acompañarte?_

_-mmm… claro._

_-lo que sucede es que no conozco a nadie por aquí y… no me gustaría llegar tarde y encima solo._

_-si, no tengo problemas…"_

_…Así fue como ella lo vio por primera vez en forma casi humana y aplico el casi porque en realidad el nunca pudo ocultar el aura angelical de sus ojos. La verdad es que no tardó mucho en llevarla por el buen camino, ella siempre había tenido un alma increíblemente pura lo que sirvió para sacarla de aquella oscuridad en la que se estaba sumergiendo. Pero a veces, cundo queremos a las personas en demasía nos olvidamos o más bien nos desviamos del fin de nuestros actos.…_

_ "-Entonces… no me has dicho aún cuál es tu día favorito –dijo ella molestándolo un momento, caminaban por el césped que se extendía a lo largo del campamento, eran eso de las cinco de la tarde y el sol aún s encontraba alumbrando todo el paisaje, era uno de esos calurosos veranos y ambos estaban en palabra de vida._

_-Pues es obvio… el diez de agosto._

_-el diez de agosto? –preguntó ella en una mueca extrañada, no entendió qué tenía de especial ese día._

_-sí… el diez de agosto dijo él sonriéndole mientras miraba hacia el horizonte._

_-¿Por qué? –bella seguía sin entender nada._

_-pues tienes que adivinarlo tú misma con tu hermosa cabecita –dijo él mientras la volvía a mirar con ternura. Entonces ella entró en la cuenta de algo más que obvio… ella cumplía años el diez de agosto. Se puso colorada sin quererlo y pensó "es imposible que sea por eso" pero como Edward podía leer sus pensamientos, a penas escuchó esto dijo:_

_-¿necesitas que te diga el año? –sí, definitivamente se había desviado de su misión._

_…_

_Ciertamente ella había sentido algo profundo por Edward, pero era demasiado miedosa para aceptarlo y demasiado humana para querer sentirlo. …_

_ "-Yo… bueno, te quería invitar a la cena" –le dijo el chico, pronto se haría una cena en el campamento y cada uno debía ir con una pareja y digamos que estaba más que nervioso por preguntarle aquello, no es como si pensara que lo iba a rechazar, de hecho el había visto en sus pensamientos cuanto quería que él la invitase, entonces tomó aire para infundirse valor y esta vez preguntó de la manera correcta –bella, ¿quieres ser mi pareja para la cena de gala? –ella le sonrió y con un abrazó le dijo:_

_-claro, me encantaría –entonces él no se lo pensó dos veces y la alzó en vilo, necesitaba sentirla cerca…_

_…Cuando a Edward se le acabó el tiempo no supo que hacer… y no precisamente porque buscase una solución si no porque desde el principio estaba todo perdido, cada vez que se comunicaba con Dios y preguntaba cuanto tiempo le quedaba este contestaba "todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, no os desesperéis" pero el punto es que no se dio cuenta hasta que el momento llegó.__  
><em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así? Dicen que todo tiene un final, lamentablemente la estadía de Edward también, pero lo peor de todo era que el sentimiento hacia bella se había convertido en algo imposible de dejar. Solo deseaba estar con ella, poder abrazarla infinitas veces, disfrutar de su compañía, probar aunque fuese una vez sus labios…_

_El campamento ya terminaba, y con ello su misión, era la última tarde que pasarían juntos… el ángel aunque no lo crean, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello hasta que leyó los pensamientos de la chica, estaba hecha un mar de confusión y tristeza, cuando la encontró aquella tarde sola en el gran pastizal frente al sol al cual no le quedaban más que unos minutos iluminando, pudo sentir en el aura de su protegida el miedo que sentía… y ella solo pensaba una cosa "me va a dejar"_

_-que sucede? –preguntó él sentándose a su lado tocando su mano –ella agitó su cabeza con suavidad y rió sin ganas entonces dijo algo que él no había podido leer en su mente._

_-pensarás que estoy demente pero… algo me dice que no te volveré a ver –habló en un susurro –que esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos –finalizó mientras su voz se quebraba. La mirada de la chica se alzó para encontrarla con la de él. Entonces un miedo horrible se apoderó del ángel, porque se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, era la última vez que estarían juntos. Sostuvo su rostro con delicadeza pera que ella no escondiera sus lágrimas de él, no tenía de qué avergonzarse, si no fuese un ángel, Edward ya habría estado llorando, pero no era necesario aquello para notar el profundo dolor que sentía… sus ojos lo gritaban._

_Bella comenzó a sollozar y cerró sus ojos, entonces él no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a ella, a sus labios que clamaban por un roce. El acompasado y tierno ritmo que el beso tomó fue despertando más de una cosa… entre ellas, el reconocimiento de lo que sentían e imágenes… una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por la mente de bella… cuando fueron a la cena, las caminatas diarias, cuando jugaban en la piscina, aquel día en el cine, cuando se conocieron… entonces otras que ella no era del todo consciente comenzaron a rebelarse… cuando se iba a fumar por la noche a plazas de su barrio con amigos una leve luz se reflejaba, la cual iba tomando forma… era él, la vez que se accidentó en un paseo de colegio un viento helado le generó escalofríos… otra vez él estaba ahí a su lado, diciendo que se clamara que todo estaría bien, pero ella no lo escuchaba, no sabía que estaba, un recuerdo de su niñes, su primer beso mientras Rubén gritaba que se alejaran, que no la tocara… cuando era prácticamente un bebe y jugaban juntos, él era su amigo… Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe mientras sus labios se detenían, todo quedó en silencio…_

_-solo quiero que sepas quien soy –susurró él contra sus labios, entonces bella despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba, lo tomó por el rostro y fue ella quien lo besó esta vez, porque aquella sensación de que él se iría se acrecentó aún más… que digo, ella estuvo segura de que así sería._

_El suave movimiento de su boca contra la de él fue interrumpida por los brazos del chico que con sutileza la alejó –ya es tiempo –fue lo único que dijo. Ella simplemente se arrojó a su pechó a llorar, mientras cruzaba los brazos por su cintura, no quería soltarlo… Edward intentó reconfortarla como pudo, pero el atardecer llegaba a su fin y él ya no podía esperar más, con un suave beso en la frente de bella, se separó, se puso en pié, entonces comenzó a caminar… lo último que ella pudo ver fue la triste mirada de él por sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Dios es misericordioso y siempre da una oportunidad a todo aquel que la pida… cuando el ángel volvió a su lugar, todo el cielo sabía lo ocurrido, las miradas curiosas y de lástima que Edward recibía no hacían más que empeorarlo todo. Su fiel compañera Tanya estaba tan preocupada que no dudó un segundo en hablar con el "jefe" como ella solía decir._

_ vuestro trabajo ha sido excelente, habéis logrado encaminar a la oveja que se encontraba en peligro y la habéis guiado por el buen camino… también soy consciente que vuestros sentimientos son los más puros y verdaderos por y para ella. Por esto, os daré a elegir… os daré la opción de convertiros en humano para estar con ella o podéis hacer que ella venga a nuestro reino. Dejaré la elección a vuestro criterio, se que vais a hacer lo mejor para la chica._

_-yo… -Edward se debatía entre que hacer… pero entendió que era lo correcto –no… deseo que ella se quede allí, ese es su lugar._

_-queréis renunciar a vuestras alas entonces? –preguntó._

_-no… yo debo estar aquí… ella pronto encontrará a su alma gemela y será lo mejor, están hechos el uno para el otro y no habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarlo… ni siquiera yo._

_-pues si habéis decidido eso… así será._

_…_

_A veces el destino está escrito y no importa lo que hagamos, no se puede cambiar, aunque Edward decidió condenarse a sí mismo a la soledad eterna, lo hizo plenamente consciente y pensando que aquello era lo mejor… porque las virtudes que él tenía son escasas incluso entre los ángeles, pero eso demuestra lo verdaderamente importante que bella era para él… tal vez su destino era aquel… yo espero aún a la persona o más bien el ángel correcto y no me cansaré de hacerlo… como que me llamo Tanya a que alguna vez aparecerá el indicado… mientras tanto, me conformo con tener la compañía de mi mejor amigo… después de todo, Edward es el único que me entiende.__  
><em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_-estás bien?_  
><em>-no…<em>  
><em>-tranquila, no llores… mírame… qué te pasó?<em>  
><em>-yo… no lo recuerdo… siento que me falta alguien, pero no se quien… y tu…<em>  
><em>-Me llamo Jacob y tu nombre?<em>  
><em>-Be-bella<em>  
><em>-tranquila bella yo estaré contigo…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>qué les pereció?<strong>_

_**merezco aunque sea un review?**_


End file.
